gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody Loves You
Somebody Loves You by Betty Who is featured in Transitioning, the seventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. They performed this song at Rachel Berry's final farewell to her childhood home, after previously Kurt got Blaine as his duet partner when he spun the Wheel of Musical Fortune during the glee club regular meeting (seemingly on purpose). During the performance, Jane brings a box of costumes, and everyone wears them (except for Sam and Rachel who are in Rachel's room). Kitty and Spencer are seen fighting over a tutu, and later Kitty dances with Kurt. Everyone is enjoying the performance, dancing, and taking selfies and photos. Both Kurt and Blaine share a glance towards each other during the performance. Lyrics Blaine: Who's around when the days feel long? Who's around when you can't be strong? Who's around when you're losing your mind? Hey! Kurt: Who cares that you get home safe? Who knows you can't be replaced? Who thinks that you're one of a kind? Ooh Blaine: Yeah Blaine and Kurt with Alumni and New Directions: Somebody misses you when you're away They wanna wake up with you everyday Somebody wants to hear you say Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Blaine and Kurt: Ooh, somebody loves you Blaine: I'm around when your head is heavy Kurt: I'm around when your hands aren't steady Blaine and Kurt: I'm around when your day's gone all wrong Blaine: Hey! Blaine and Kurt: I care that you feel at home Blaine (Kurt): Cause I know that you feel alone (You feel alone) I think you're gonna miss me when I'm gone (You're gonna miss me when I'm) Blaine and Kurt: Gone Blaine and Kurt with Alumni and New Directions: Somebody misses you when you're away They wanna wake up with you everyday Somebody wants to hear you say Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Blaine and Kurt: Ooh, somebody loves you Why don't you come on over? Blaine: Why don’t you lay me down? (Kurt: Lay me down) Blaine and Kurt: Does the pain feel better when I'm around? If I am good to you Blaine: Won't you be good to me? (Kurt: Good to me) Blaine and Kurt: That's how easy this should be, eh, eeh, hee Kurt with Alumni and New Directions (Blaine): Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you, baby) They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you-hoo) Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh, they want you to say) Blaine and Kurt with Alumni and New Directions: Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Ooh, somebody loves you Blaine and Kurt: Ooh, somebody loves you Trivia *Kevin McHale appeared in the music video of this song. Additionally, a current member of the Warblers is also in the music video. *When this performance was uploaded in Glee's YouTube account, it was incorrectly named as Somebody to Love. However, it was later corrected. Gallery Tumblr njr00iDbTC1r295ako2 500.gif Tumblr njr00iDbTC1r295ako1 500.gif Tumblr njr2a1NXD21reqitlo7 250.gif Tumblr njr2a1NXD21reqitlo6 250.gif Tumblr njr2a1NXD21reqitlo4 250.gif Tumblr njr0bkA9Fw1r2cy4yo1 250.gif Tumblr njqtxzQmUd1qfgg1ao1 r1 500.gif Tumblr njqum6D88D1qfmk40o3 500.gif Tumblr njqum6D88D1qfmk40o2 500.gif Tumblr njqum6D88D1qfmk40o1 500.gif Tumblr njqsmcFje01rt5ctno3 500.gif Tumblr njqsmcFje01rt5ctno2 500.gif Tumblr njqsmcFje01rt5ctno1 500.gif Tumblr njqwvpP6LA1qfmk40o1 500.gif Tumblr njmg86Ecmn1ri1mzuo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr njqxflf3cY1u5btl5o4 r2 500.gif Tumblr njqxflf3cY1u5btl5o2 r1 500.gif Tumblr njqxflf3cY1u5btl5o3 r2 500.gif Tumblr njqxflf3cY1u5btl5o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr njqum6D88D1qfmk40o3 500.gif Tumblr njqum6D88D1qfmk40o2 500.gif Tumblr njqum6D88D1qfmk40o1 500.gif Tumblr njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo6 250.gif Tumblr njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo5 250.gif Tumblr njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo4 250.gif Tumblr njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo3 250.gif Tumblr njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo2 250.gif Tumblr njquriLaZt1qzhbnfo1 250.gif Tumblr njquixEWyG1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr njquixEWyG1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr njquixEWyG1rt5ctno2 250.gif Tumblr njquixEWyG1rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o6 250.gif Tumblr njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o5 250.gif Tumblr njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o8 250.gif Tumblr njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o7 250.gif Tumblr njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o1 250.gif Tumblr njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o4 250.gif Tumblr njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o3 250.gif Tumblr njqtujQxy31qcy3j9o2 250.gif Tumblr njqvw16PD61qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr njqvw16PD61qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr njqvw16PD61qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr noxfy48rwd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, Transitioning